Cherry and Atticus Go to Rome
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch accompany Sabrina as she is told to go to Rome from her father as she is given a mysterious, golden locket, but she must unlock the powers within in order to free another one of her aunts she had never heard of before named Sophia. They also meet a new young witchling named Gwen and also reunite with Nicole from Witch Academy.


It was finally a break from school and Sabrina went with her friends as they walked away from their school and went to get home.

"That was the longest day ever..." Sabrina said. "At least we can finally take a vacation."

"You said it." Atticus said.

"Nothing that I know of." Sabrina shrugged.

"Same here." Mo also shrugged.

They came into the Victorian house that Sabrina lived in with her aunts and Salem to hang out as they did not have homework or plans, but looked forward to their week off of school. Hilda and Zelda decided to make snacks in the kitchen, but then looked to the toaster as it popped up.

"Oh, a letter from the Other Realm," Zelda took the envelope out and saw the name. "It's for Sabrina."

'"Who's it from?" Hilda asked.

Zelda's eyes widened once she saw who had sent the letter. "Our brother."

"Edward?" Hilda asked in disbelief.

"Yes..." Zelda replied.

Hilda came to Zelda's side, then reached for the envelope. "Let's read it!"

Zelda pulled it out of her reach. "It's for Sabrina!"

"Oh, but I want to read it!" Hilda complained.

Salem came in and hopped onto a stool in the kitchen. "What're you two going on about now?"

"There's a letter for Sabrina from Edward." Zelda replied.

"Ooh, let's read it!" Salem reached for the envelope.

"No! It's for Sabrina!" Zelda told him as she kept it out of both Salem's and Hilda's reach.

Salem and Hilda pouted in defeat.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two are centuries old, it's time to grow up."

* * *

Later on, Zelda made pizza bagels for her niece and guests as she then slipped the envelope to Sabrina so she would finally open it, she was curious about it herself, but said nothing to be nosy like her younger sister. Sabrina soon opened up the envelope. Mo, Cherry, and Atticus looked curious.

"It's a letter from Dad," Sabrina smiled, then reached into the envelope and took out a golden locket that came with the letter. "Pretty necklace."

"What does the letter say?" Patch asked as he appeared.

Sabrina held the letter close after taking a quick glimpse. "It's about Aunt Sophia."

"I thought you said the letter was from your Dad?" Mo asked.

"It is, it's about Aunt Sophia though." Sabrina replied.

"Ohh." Mo said, now understanding.

Sabrina rolled her eyes slightly. "I have an Aunt Sophia?"

Hilda and Zelda looked surprised, but they decided they had to tell her anyway since she now knew she was a witch like them.

"This is surprising." Patch said.

"Ah, working on teleportation I see." Salem smiled admirably to Patch.

"Thanks, I've been practicing my magic," Patch smiled. "And all the spells."

"Good job, ya do me proud." Salem smiled back.

Patch smiled back himself, then looked up. "So, what's this about an Aunt Sophia?"

"Sophia is our baby sister," Hilda explained. "She lives in Rome."

"Ooh, so exotic." Mo smiled.

"Dad says that Aunt Sophia is trapped in a painting and the only way to free her is with her locket," Sabrina studied the letter. "I guess I'll have to go to Rome."

"We're coming with you." Atticus said.

"That's probably a good idea." Zelda agreed.

"It'll be a vacation from school and an adventure all at once." Cherry commented.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Sounds like you all have some packing to do." Hilda said.

* * *

With that, everyone rushed to pack up to go to Rome for Sophia. Hilda then decided to tell Drell what was going on. Drell was lying on a hammock in a Hawaiian shirt with shorts, sandals, sunglasses, and was playing a ukulele as he relaxed since he had the week off of his job for a change.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Drell said.

Hilda came in with a smile. "Ooh... Hello there, Drell, you look relaxed."

"I've got the week off." Drell smiled back to her.

"Guess where Sabrina and the others are going?" Hilda asked.

"Uhh...?" Drell paused.

"Rome." Hilda then said.

"ROME?!" Drell asked before he flipped out of his hammock and landed on his back.

Skippy hid a snicker at that.

"Yep." Hilda smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Drell commented. "I smell an adventure. Are you going with them?"

"Either that or you and I could spend some time together..." Hilda stuck her tongue out playfully as she then drew circles in his bare chest.

"I like the second choice." Drell said.

"Shall we then?" Hilda smirked.

"Hilda, Skippy is right there..." Drell replied nervously.

"Make him watch..." Hilda growled lustfully.

"I think I'm beginning to like this side of you." Drell smirked.

Hilda nuzzled up against Drell.

"Uh, shouldn't you tell the others where you-" Drell was about to ask until Hilda planted her lips into his.

Skippy soon left the area. Drell and Hilda held each other.

* * *

"So, when are we leaving for Rome?" Salem asked.

"Salem, Sabrina has to do this with her friends." Zelda replied.

"Oh, come on, they might as well have two familiars with them since Patch is a familiar." Salem said.

"Salem..." Zelda said in a warning tone of voice. "You're not gonna sneak in like you did when Sabrina went into the Witch Academy, are you?"

"Who? Me? Never." Salem smirked.

Zelda folded her arms. "I should've known you'd try that as soon as me and Hilda pulled out of the driveway."

"Oh, don't mind little old me..." Salem walked away innocently. "I'll be having some tuna if anyone needs me."

"Why can't Sabrina's dad save his own sister if knows all about this?" Patch asked.

"Edward is on trial for custody of Sabrina since he's married Diana as a mortal." Zelda explained.

"Oh, right." Patch said.

Zelda sighed. "Sophia suffered the same fate."

"Oh, my..." Drell said.

"Drell?" Zelda looked over. "When did you get here?"

"I brought him back with me." Hilda said.

"Oh..." Zelda then said.

"Hey, Spot." Drell greeted Patch.

Patch sighed. "Hello, Drell... You look relaxed for a change."

"I got the week off." Drell smiled.

"Cool." Patch said.

"I'll say..." Drell said before crashing on the Spellman couch.

Cherry yelped as it made her fly up and end up flat on the floor. Drell then put his feet up on the coffee table as he took a soda from the fridge for himself.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"I'm fantastic..." Cherry mumbled as she lay flat on the floor.

Atticus soon helped her up. Cherry then dusted herself clean.

"So, we're going to Rome..." Atticus smiled. "You excited?"

"I guess... I don't think we've ever been..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, except for the time in the video game and in the past." Atticus said.

"That doesn't count, that was virtual and in Cyberspace." Cherry replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"There was also the time when we visited Hercules." Atticus said.

"That's Greece." Cherry corrected.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

Cherry smirked as she had corrected him. "Looks like Atticus needs a history lesson."

"But don't you remember that he fought Himcules in Rome to finish him off?" Patch smirked back.

Cherry looked back while Atticus then smirked.

"Yeah, Cherry, what about that time?" Atticus then asked.

"That doesn't count!" Cherry replied, then walked off as she was wrong.

"She knows that we're right." Patch smirked.

"Yep..." Atticus agreed.

Cherry growled at them which only made them laugh.

* * *

Sabrina looked at the locket given to her, she really liked it and wanted to keep it, but it was not hers.

"So, what're you doing for break?" Maritza asked her best friend as she sat on her bed. "My parents said you can come over and we can hang out at the Mall with the gang."

"Um.. Sorry, Maritza, but... I'm visiting my other aunt in Rome..." Sabrina made up. "It's very important."

"And we're coming with her." Mo said.

"That's cool, can I come too?" Maritza asked.

Sabrina bit her lip. "Um... Uhh..."

"Um..." Mo said.

Maritza looked to them.

"Sorry, Maritza, but there's no more room..." Sabrina replied, she hated to exclude her best friend, but she was a mortal and did not know Sabrina's secret of being a teenage witch.

"Yeah, sorry." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Maritza looked angry then. "I see..."

"Maritza, it's not like that..." Sabrina frowned. "I'll call you when we-"

Maritza got up, left the room, and slammed the door, thinking maybe Sabrina didn't want to be friends anymore.

Sabrina sighed in defeat. "I wish I could tell her I was a witch... Like when we saved Alex and Camryn and Miranda let me tell Harvey."

"This is the bad side on being a witch or Wiccan." Patch said.

Sabrina sighed as she sulked on her bed then. "Sometimes I wish I knew other witches... Then maybe this life would be easier..."

"Don't you remember the Witch Academy and you knew those terrible girls who made fun of you and Nicole Candler?" Patch then asked before looking curious. "I liked Nicole, she was the perfect friend for you, I wonder what she's up to nowadays?"

"Maybe she's in Rome." Mo said.

"I really liked her..." Patch said.

"Yeah, Nicole was the best..." Sabrina smiled in agreement.

"I'm sure we'll see her again." Atticus said.

Sabrina smiled a little sadly.

* * *

Later on, it was getting dark and it was set that they would leave for Rome first thing tomorrow morning. Atticus did a little late exercise before he would go to sleep. Patch fell asleep as he was quite exhausted for the day.

Mo was reading a book about Rome that Atticus let her borrow and she was looking for anything interesting that might come up during this trip. "Come on," she said. "Something... Anything."

Angel yawned and looked over. "Mo, it's 2:00 in the morning, you guys are leaving bright and early..."

"I know, but there has to be something..." Mo said before biting into her apple while reading the book. "Every time we go somewhere, something crazy happens."

"True." Angel nodded.

Mo continued to read while Angel went back to sleep. "There's gotta be something..." she said to herself. She then found a portrait of an ancient woman who looked very beautiful and looked like an older version of Sabrina. "Kinda looks like Sabrina... Sophia Di Borgheses?"

This name caused for Mo to have a flashback to what she and the others just learned at the Spellman house. Sophia was the name of Hilda and Zelda's youngest sister and Sabrina had been given a locket and was told to go to Rome. It all made sense now. This was going to be no ordinary two week vacation from school. Mo now decided to go to sleep. Angel nuzzled up against Mo.

"Night, girl..." Mo whispered before yawning, putting the book on her nightstand, turning out the light, pulling down her bandanna over her eyes, and turned over to get some sleep.

Cherry was already asleep so she could do her dream-bending training.


End file.
